Raspberry Slushie
by Renavelia
Summary: Kurt Hummel makes a new friend.


*****DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape or form own Glee and it's characters.**

**CLAIMER: Ember Delancy is MINE!**

**Please do NOT steal.**

**I absolutely love Glee and Kurt and Blaine are by far my favorite characters on the show. Since I have writer's block on my currently active stories, I decided to post this one-shot.**

**~Reena*****

Taking one stride at a time, Ember Delancy walked down the hallway of McKinley High with her head held high and with purpose. Today was her first day at McKinley and so far so good. The day was halfway over with and no one has given her any trouble. Sure a few guys asked her out and wanted her number along with some members of the Cheerios asking her to join their club, but Ember kindly turned every single one of their request down. Her left hand gripped firmly on to her cup of raspberry slushie and she took an absent sip of the cold, wet liquid every few seconds as she continued to her locker.

A young male stood beside her locker, one whom she recognize at Kurt Hummel, one of her classmates. His eyes widened at the sight of her and had her greeting smile die down into one of confusion. The closer she got to her locker and Kurt, Kurt's eyes would go all the more wider and he backed up into his locker.

"Um...are you alright, Kurt? Did I do something wrong?" Ember asked, expressing her confusion to the young male who shared her fashion sense.

Kurt visibly gulped as Ember lifted her right hand to put in her combination. She opened her locker up, setting her slushie inside so that she could replace her math book for her English book.

"I-I...You're not..." Kurt stuttered, not sure what to say.

Ember peeked around her locker door, eying Kurt thoughtfully.

"I'm not...?" Ember asked, grabbing her slushie and taking a sip.

She closed her locker with a _click_. Kurt's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before he managed to smile at her. He stuck out his hand to her.

"I don't believe I formally introduced myself. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said and Ember took his hand to shake, giving him a smile of her own.

"Ember Delancy and Kurt, I must say I love your scarf." Ember giggled, motioning towards Kurt's burgundy scarf.

Kurt grinned.

"I love your jacket." Kurt voice, no longer tense.

"Thank you. Kurt, you're the first person in this school that has acted normal around me. Everyone else seems to want in my panties or in their club." Ember stated.

"And you're the first person who actually drinks their slushie instead of tossing it on me." Kurt said.

That had Ember frown.

"Wha-"

Ember was cut off when Kurt was splashed in the face with a cup full of blue slushie, coating him from his nicely done hair to the top half of his designer shirt. Kurt's face crinkled up in pain as the slushie stung his eyes and laughter came from beside him. Ember looked over in shock at the tall male in a football jersey. He held an empty slushie cup in one hand as he laughed at Kurt's predicament. Kurt coughed a little from what little slushie entered his mouth.

"You looked a little warm, homo, so I figured I'd cool you off." Kurt's attacker voiced, smirking when Kurt frowned.

Ember narrowed her eyes at the guy, who then smirked at her.

"Hey, babe. The name's Eric, what's yours?" He asked.

"Why did you do that? Kurt didn't do anything to you!" Ember shouted, causing Eric to step back in surprise.

"E-Ember don't worry about it. I'm used to this." Kurt stated, just as surprised at her outburst.

Ember turned her heated glare to Kurt, making him flinch.

"You shouldn't be, Kurt." Ember said.

"Oh come on, babe. The fairy is always trying to get in all the guy's pants." Eric stated and was drenched within seconds.

Kurt stared with wide eyes and his mouth agape as Ember's raspberry slushie soaked Eric. Eric yelped as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the stinging to go away.

"How do you like it, douche bag!" Ember shouted, throwing her empty cup at Eric for good measures. "Not so great is it!"

"Holy crap." Kurt mumbled, the corner of his lips going up as Ember snatched his hand up and began dragging him to the nearest bathroom.

Inside, Ember fumed at she yanked some paper towels from the disposal and turned on the faucet.

"I can't believe the nerve of that neanderthal. Just because you're gay, doesn't give him or anyone the right." Ember hissed as she went at cleaning a quiet Kurt up.

He winced at her rough wipe.

"Sorry." Ember apologized, her bottom lip poking out.

"It's okay. Thanks for sticking up for me back there. You're the first to do that." Kurt said, unwrapping his damp scarf from around his neck and setting it on the sink.

"Really? Is this school that terrible?" Ember wondered aloud.

Kurt nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"Well...I guess it's about time that changes." Ember stated, grinning.

Kurt grinned back at Ember with a little hesitation.

"You're protective of others aren't you?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. I hate it when someone is being bullied. Especially a friend." Ember said, smiling.

"You're different than other people." Kurt stated.

"I would hope so." Ember laughed.

Kurt grinned.

"I can tell we're going to be the best of friends you and I. Not just because of your amazing fashion sense." Kurt stated and the two laughed again.

**END!**


End file.
